


【瑶墨】顽石黄金

by most100



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/most100/pseuds/most100
Summary: 社会人AU





	1. Chapter 1

他们推门进来，店里客人和往常一样不多不少，秦子墨和韩沐伯找了张桌子坐下。韩沐伯抓着餐牌研究，秦子墨则起身去拿杯子装柠檬水。他已经轻车熟路了，闭着眼睛都能从抽屉里摸出两个杯子来，只是他还没来得及去拿玻璃水壶，另一只手就将杯子从他手里轻轻抽走。

  
“我来吧。”靖佩瑶已经开始倒水，他就轻声说了句谢谢，然后把另一个杯子也放在台面上，自己回去座位上等着。

韩沐伯已经选好了，秦子墨一坐下就叫服务生过来，服务生拿着本子记，韩沐伯报了自己的，秦子墨看都不用看，说来个午市商务B餐配奶茶。韩沐伯马上皱起眉头，说：“给他上个例汤就好了，哪

有人一星期喝两杯奶茶。”服务生是个年轻姑娘，朝秦子墨笑笑，说：“那到底要什么呀？”

“例汤例汤，比较健康。”秦子墨求生欲上线，昨天他在办公室刚点过奶茶，韩沐伯人比较养生，又是带他的前辈，一种管教的责任感油然而生，势必要让秦子墨远离亚健康。

服务生走后，秦子墨掏出手机打每日任务，还在等待游戏打开的时候，两杯柠檬水放在了桌子上。他望着那双修长的手和左手手腕的佛珠，随后手收了回去，接着是韩沐伯的道谢声。游戏界面开了，他把手机抓起来，余光瞥见靖佩瑶转身回柜台那边去了，于是又把注意力投回游戏里。

照常结账出门已经将近下午一点，太阳从脑袋上直直照下来，高楼大厦也没法挡着，又喝了热的例汤，秦子墨觉得自己脑袋顶上在冒烟，焦躁地站在马路边上等着红灯转绿。

“别瞎晃，晃得我更热了，”韩沐伯把折起的袖子放下，他的声音混着旁边商铺放着的流行歌一起灌进秦子墨的耳朵里，“你每天都来这儿吃饭？”

“不是，一周也就来个两三次罢了……”秦子墨说。

韩沐伯冷哼了一声：“一周也就六天班罢了。你往返一共四十分钟，每天就只能看人家二十分钟，人家还不一定在，你说你图什么呢？”

“所以我有时候叫别的外卖。”秦子墨低头蹭着鞋底那块压根不存在的口香糖。

韩沐伯知道他又左耳进右耳出了，懒得再说他，正好红灯变绿灯，就招呼人赶快过马路。

 

这是秦子墨入职的第三个月，在适应了新环境新同事新工作时间后，中午吃什么是这个二十来岁青年每日面临的最大问题。他刚开始会和同事一块吃，只是他拿的试用期工资，还要扣掉租房的钱，饭钱自然不多，同事们毕竟没他过得那么艰难，价格也相对高些，一起吃了两三次之后，秦子墨还是选择自己就近找点东西解决午饭。

他工作的写字楼附近大大小小商场多，愣是一家一家吃过去，直到在几条街外找到这家小餐厅。店面不大，西式装潢，服务生就收银和点单上菜的两个女孩子，躲开了热闹街市就没那么拥挤，偶尔位置不够可以拼拼座，还是挺安逸的，理所当然成为了秦子墨其中一个根据地——当然私心来说他只是想顺便看看老板。

小餐厅的老板是个和他年纪相仿的年轻人，秦子墨和服务生姑娘混熟之后偷偷打听过他的名字，叫靖佩瑶。今时今日，这种名字和声音都好听人还帅的青年已经不多见，他秦子墨算一个，他老大韩沐伯算一个，靖佩瑶是第三个。靖佩瑶也不是一直在店里，听说是起早去市场进货完回家补眠到下午，晚市再来店里看看顺便收铺，秦子墨夜里下班就直接搭巴士回家了，没什么见面的机会，只好中午来碰碰运气。

秦子墨也说不好自己对人家抱着什么样的心思。第一次见面，他被追魂夺命call催着回去赶文件，打包了烟熏火腿三明治加咖啡带走，推门的时候光顾着用手机回邮件差点碰上人，被轻轻扶住了，另一只手的咖啡还完好地端在手里。他连声说不好意思，抬眼撞见一双黑亮的招子，当即愣了一秒，对方说没关系注意脚下，他方回神低头走下两节阶梯，转头那人已经进门去了，徒留一个朦胧背影映在玻璃门上。他当是客人，直到过了一周他再次来解决午饭，招手点单来的却不是熟识的服务生。

“啊，平时那个小姐姐不在吗？”秦子墨问道。

“她请假了，明天就回来。您吃什么？”靖佩瑶提着玻璃水壶给秦子墨的杯子里添柠檬水，听他说要点什么什么餐，饮料柠乐多加冰，随后重复一遍表示听清了，就离开秦子墨这桌去茶水台把水壶放下。大概是不记得他了，秦子墨想，那么多的客人，十个里有八个是西装领带四眼仔，换成他数都数不过来，更别提记住。他低头吃饭，这个位置不方便看收银台，只好装作无聊四处张望，瞥见靖佩瑶在和收银的姑娘说话，收银的姑娘出了柜台往里边走，估计吃饭去了，轮到靖佩瑶给买单的客人结账。他磨磨蹭蹭吃完饭，抽了两张纸巾确定嘴擦干净了再起身去结账，靖佩瑶接过单子说了金额，他从钱包里拿出一张大钞。

“两块钱您有吗？”靖佩瑶问。

“没有——”他条件反射说完，又想起早上买早餐得了点零钱，“啊有有，我找一下。”他这个钱包有点小，每次找那几个硬币就费一番功夫。

“慢慢来，不着急。”靖佩瑶静静等着，后边还排了一个，他也没催。

好不容易把硬币掏出来，靖佩瑶把找好的散钱和小票给他，秦子墨道了声谢，数也没数就塞进钱包里，午休快结束他该走了。推开茶色玻璃门走下阶梯，他又像第一次那样回头看，能隐隐约约看见靖佩瑶的侧脸，对方的目光未曾投往过门口，他便也收回视线。


	2. Chapter 2

  他也不是没谈过恋爱，那都是读书时候的事了。高中和分班前的同班女生谈朋友，女生在楼上文科他在楼下理科，吃饭早的话两个人能享受食堂空荡荡的一个长条桌，偷溜出校门去离学校有二十分钟路程的商场就为了抓个娃娃，晚自习前一起在图书馆看书，最后随着高考结束上了不同大学，也就不了了之。大学以前压抑惯了，导致后面四年过于活跃，沉迷二次元世界，为纸片人流泪，生活里倒是不缺漂亮师姐师妹，甚至师兄师弟都能列入考虑，只是尚未来得及与任何男男女女建立暧昧及进一步关系，就被赶入了社会。抓着简历投身人才市场，秋招过完是春招，拿到offer又觉得不适合，你挑我来我挑你，一方面还在和企业斗智斗勇，试图保留一点应届生的尊严；一方面导师亲自打电话来追问论文，说他下周礼拜几在学校不如来谈谈……好不容易拿到一纸文凭，成功进入单位，又在适应从学畜变社畜，做了一年实在做不下去，换了现在这家准备开始新人生。

  新人生的开始是来一个新城市，听陌生的方言，适应新的工作，尝试融入新城市的生活。新工作比上一份工的报酬高了不少，但付出的精力要大得多，饶是秦子墨这种蓬勃发量都开始担心秃头。三个月来已经接受了每周六天班和朝九晚九，不再有占用周末的无聊公司团建大概是其中一件好事。上班的时候还能趁着午休玩盘游戏，下班回家就只想在床上瘫着装咸鱼，只有到每周新番更新日才一个打挺又充满电有勇气面对明天的太阳，周日的晚上像小学生一样不想荒废珍贵的假期坚持晚睡，然后周一早上哈欠连天到公司打卡。

  那句话怎么说来着，没房又没拍拖的人，只好加班了，说的就是他这种人。秦子墨自认也挺想谈恋爱的吧，上大学的时候觉得还有大把时间挥霍造作，没想到工作之后把恋爱抛到一边去了。女同事和男同事都埋在自己的小隔桌里，他也不例外，平时就坐在他的转椅上，路都懒得走，脚蹬一下就坐着溜出老远去对面同事那儿谈工作，谈完把自己的零食分点到人家桌上，又蹬着椅子滑回工位，都懒成这样了，更别说去别的部门联络感情。他那天拿着三明治回到办公室，吃着吃着突然想起靖佩瑶那双眼睛，心里隐隐约约有种预感两个人会再相见，太久没谈恋爱了，他也不知道这算不算是时来运转。

  ——估计不算吧。秦子墨被晒得头昏脑涨，跟在韩沐伯身后刷卡进写字楼等电梯，韩沐伯丢给他刚刚买的薄荷糖，他拆开包装纸送进嘴里，听见韩沐伯说：“刚刚吃饭的时候那小哥老往我们这儿看，你注意到没有？”

  “啊？”秦子墨没听明白。

 “就你天天去看的那个老板，老往我们桌瞟。”韩沐伯说，“人家在你就怂了，吓得头都不敢抬，注定孤独一生。”

  “说不定看你长得帅，多看几眼呢？”秦子墨说。

  韩沐伯差点没给他一个白眼：“你拿到他号码了吗？”秦子墨摇头。

 “他知道你叫什么吗？”秦子墨想了想，应该不知道吧，于是又摇头。

  韩沐伯都纳闷了：“你不是上班才两星期就连隔壁B座的同事都加了一通好友吗，怎么对方连你名字都不知道？”

  韩沐伯的疑问三连问得秦子墨头都要埋进地里去了，他的确没敢搭讪，每次都埋头吃，靠着买单那一两分钟和他讲两句内容离不开钱的话。

  “我还不知道他喜不喜欢男孩儿呢。”秦子墨嘟囔着，逃不过韩沐伯的耳朵，电梯正好来了，几个人一块儿进去，两人没再说话，直到其他楼层的人都出去了，韩沐伯才恨铁不成钢：“那人家是直的多尴尬……”

  “所以才不好意思去问嘛，我只是过去吃个饭，你不也觉得挺好吃吗？”秦子墨说。

  韩沐伯拿他没办法，出了电梯进办公室，往自己的玻璃屋子走，回头叮嘱他：“多放点儿心思在工作上，马上忙起来了。”

  他们平时还不够忙？秦子墨一个头两个大，回自己工位上趴着放空，看隔壁同事对着电脑敲敲打打放空大脑。靖佩瑶真的老往他们这里看吗，秦子墨很怀疑，估计是没见过韩沐伯所以多瞄了几眼。韩沐伯说的他都有想过，如果靖佩瑶是直的，如果他给靖佩瑶造成了困扰要怎么办。正因为害怕给对方带来困扰，所以他每次都只是中午过去，点单吃饭买单走人，不敢和靖佩瑶说多一句话。

  这倒不像他了，毕竟他是个爱热闹不怕生的性子，唯独在靖佩瑶这里怯手怯脚。大概是在这样的生活下，恋爱也懒得谈了，他不害怕付出，但假若他的付出一厢情愿到让人反感的话，对方尴尬了，他也觉得于心有愧巴不得赶快离开对方视线，肯定要换地方吃饭，还不一定像现在这么好吃。一想到换地方吃饭他又觉得累，才惊觉现代生活就是这样，恋爱不至于惊天动地，甚至没有吃饭重要，恋爱也要花时间经营，能否求到爱都是个问题，还是工作靠谱，加班还能多些人工薪水，不如佛系恋爱，时候到了缘分自然会来。


	3. Chapter 3

靖佩瑶有女朋友这事，秦子墨还是从服务生小姑娘口里知道的。这天靖佩瑶不在，秦子墨一边吃一边看视频，服务生小姑娘过来和他聊天，说着说着不知怎么的说到了昨晚。

“你知道吗，昨晚老板的女朋友过来了。”服务生姑娘靠着饮料柜悄悄说。

“我当然不知道。”秦子墨听见女朋友，心里一叹，但又想听多一点。

“都挺晚的吧，剩下一两个客人，他们就在店里吵架，把我们吓死了。”

秦子墨不太能想象靖佩瑶吵架是什么样子，他还没见靖佩瑶大声说过话，和客人也没怎么起争执。

“其实还是单方面吵啦，老板就听着，说的话也不多。”服务生姑娘似乎有些愁，“好像她不是很喜欢这家店，想叫老板卖了去做别的生意。”

“那这样的话……”

“我们可能就要变成失业青年了。”服务生姑娘无奈摊手，“现在要找份工也不容易，老板对我们都挺好的，如果要关店的话，真没想好要去哪里。”

有人招呼服务生，秦子墨又变回一个人吃饭。现在物价薪资租金都这么贵，靖佩瑶女朋友觉得这种小餐厅没赚头也能理解，靖佩瑶要是真的决定关店，对秦子墨来说只是又少了一个能吃饭的地方，而对于几个餐厅员工来说就意味着失业。他不禁伤感起来，就像读书的时候看到学校门口喜欢的那家奶茶店贴着转让的告示，也许明天茶色玻璃门上也会出现“出让黄金铺位”的字样。他还记得以前那家奶茶店养了小猫，店长在大猫笼里放了三文鱼靠垫和仿真鱼给猫玩，每次买奶茶都顺便撸撸，后面毕业的时候再回来学校，店铺已经转让给了麻辣烫，也不知道现在那只猫怎么样了。若这间餐厅也要结业，那大概他与靖佩瑶也就缘尽于此，不过他本来也不奢求能有什么故事，像高中时候学到的日本词语一样，是茫茫人生里一期一会的相遇而已。

怀着这样的念头，秦子墨好几天都沉浸在莫名其妙的愁绪里，不仅是因为这段他从未开始就无疾而终的恋情，也是因为琐碎繁忙的工作和不确定的未来。然而每当他夜里加完班，在街上抬头看，马路两侧的写字楼上还亮着一片灯，想想刚刚的自己也在地球表面的那一片亮里提供了千万亿分之一的光，就像最后时刻孙悟空举起的那颗元气弹里，含有从他举起的手里获得的一份能量。在那个时刻，他抛开了鸡毛蒜皮的生活，脑子里想的是一些和全人类乃至全宇宙有关的遥远事物，而当他又垂下头继续走向车站，心里有点宽慰，原来他还很有空，能在日程之外和全人类连一连线，也曾参与过拯救地球。

 

距离秦子墨和服务生姑娘聊八卦已经过去一星期，靖佩瑶没有找员工开会，也没有在玻璃门上贴任何出让告示，但秦子墨还是有些不安，这天十点多下班，他不知怎么越过了地铁站，往餐厅的路上走去。他心里想着看一眼就好了，虽然平时九点半就关门，但即使只有黑漆漆的店门他也想再去看看。没想到他拐过弯，却发现店里还亮着，黄灯透过茶色玻璃门，把阶梯照得朦朦胧胧。

秦子墨走近去站在台阶下，门上挂着暂停营业的牌子，店里似乎没有其他人，柜台里边是熟悉的身影。想着打个招呼就走，他迈步上阶梯，把玻璃门推开了一道缝，探出头来，手敲了敲玻璃，靖佩瑶闻声抬头朝门的方向看。

“还没关门吗？”秦子墨轻声问，怕打扰了靖佩瑶自己一个人。

靖佩瑶看见是他，愣了愣，说：“算关了吧，我回来收拾东西……你刚下班？”

秦子墨点点头，靖佩瑶又问他：“加班这么晚啊，吃饭了没有？”

他在吃的问题上总是格外诚实，傍晚只在楼下711吃了一碗汤比料多的关东煮，脑子还没反应，头已经自己摇起来，只好用语言补救：“等会儿在家楼下找点东西吃。”

他还保持探着头和半个肩膀，剩下部分身体在门外的姿势，靖佩瑶从柜台里走出来，给他把门打开。

“进来坐会儿吧，这样不累吗？”靖佩瑶笑着看他。秦子墨挪进来，靖佩瑶拉开柜台旁的双人桌的椅子让他坐，又去给他倒了杯热水。

“哎呀不用客气了，我马上就走了……”秦子墨有些不知所措，像第一次去暗恋的人家里，不知道手脚怎么放。

靖佩瑶把热水放在桌上，又对秦子墨说：“我进去一下，麻烦你帮我看着店。”

秦子墨喝着热水举起左手比了个OK，靖佩瑶就进后厨去了。他把杯子放下，趴在桌子上放空自己，随着店里的音乐打打拍子，他瞥见柜台边竖着一个黑色琴盒，看形状是吉他。这么晚了还有兴致在店里弹琴？秦子墨打了个哈欠，防止自己睡着，又打开手机随便上上网，一边等靖佩瑶出来他好回家。

过了二十来分钟，他看完了一集泡面番，靖佩瑶正好从后厨里出来。比靖佩瑶更早吸引秦子墨注意的是食物的香味，他马上直起身子，探头看靖佩瑶把一盘什么东西放在他面前。

“我找了一圈没剩什么料，就切了点香菇火腿一起炒，你别嫌寒碜。”靖佩瑶把叉子递给他。

靖佩瑶给他炒了碟XO酱炒意面，在暖黄灯下仿佛闪着金色的光芒。秦子墨受宠若惊，挥舞着叉子：“这多不好意思……此面只应天上有，就应该被列入食神榜首！”

“你拍电影呢？”

秦子墨虽然快能把店里的菜单背下来，但平时吃的都是厨师做的，没见过靖佩瑶给客人做饭。他低头吃面，看靖佩瑶又去给他添水，然后拉开对面的椅子坐下。

“油会不会放多了？”靖佩瑶问他。

秦子墨摇摇头：“都是油才好吃！”

靖佩瑶笑道：“吃多了对身体不好。”

靖佩瑶炒的意面和厨师炒的不太一样，他很熟悉厨师的调味，靖佩瑶做饭更家常些。他想了想，问：“为什么你要把吉他放在店里？”

靖佩瑶在放空，听见他的问题回过神来：“刚刚去朋友那儿练琴了。”

他的话真的不多。秦子墨转着叉子把意面卷起送进嘴里，靖佩瑶看起来并不忙，脸上有一丝疲态，心情不太好的样子。秦子墨知道他有车，来店里拿东西没必要把车里的琴也拿进来，再联系一下八卦，说不定是不想回家。一直尴尬不是他的风格，但也不能直接问靖佩瑶是不是觉得和女朋友吵架很累所以不回家，他只好换了一个问题：“那个，以后店还会开吗？”

秦子墨问完差点把脑袋埋进盘子里，这不就暴露了他很关心店内八卦。他还在怕靖佩瑶对他反感，又听见靖佩瑶问他：“关了不错，我还可以休息一段时间，每天早起挺累的。”

“啊……那我，”秦子墨开始恨自己这张嘴，靖佩瑶偏头看他，“我就吃不到你们家的咖喱猪排了。”

“其他家可能有更好吃的。”靖佩瑶说。

“三明治也吃不到了。”秦子墨又举例。

靖佩瑶指着外边：“对面那个大厦二楼的三明治种类更多。”

“更吃不到你这盘黄金XO酱炒意面了！”秦子墨实在不知道该说什么好了，自暴自弃道。

靖佩瑶总算又笑了，他靠着椅背摇头，说：“你别听小妹她们瞎猜，我还不准备关店。”

“真的啊，”秦子墨喜出望外，又察觉到自己太明显，马上正襟危坐，“这里租金不会很贵吗？”

“比前边便宜，没到破产的地步。”靖佩瑶起身去柜台，秦子墨把剩下的几口面吃了，听靖佩瑶换了首他没听过的英文歌。

眼看着末班车时间将近，秦子墨抽了张纸巾擦嘴，准备赶车回家，抓着钱包开始发愁到底这餐夜宵应不应该付钱。靖佩瑶瞅见了，对他说：“怎么客气上了兄弟，你还能把我吃穷怎么的？”

秦子墨只好把钱包收起来，又一番感谢，才推门出去。他临走前想了想，推门探头和靖佩瑶说早点休息，刚要合门，靖佩瑶突然让他等一下。

“以后加完班可以再过来。”

秦子墨愣愣地点头，再次道别后往车站走，直到上了车坐下来回想，才意识到自己也许以后能常去靖佩瑶那儿吃夜宵。要换做平时，秦子墨早就飘飘欲仙了，但他知道靖佩瑶只是一片好心，因此也没有把这当成什么特权。至少靖佩瑶愿意和他交朋友，秦子墨心中有一丝慰藉，明日繁重的工作也变得没那么难以面对了。


	4. Chapter 4

因为夜宵，秦子墨就这样拿到了靖佩瑶的号码。然而两人聊天记录只停留在交换号码的那一天，靖佩瑶没有主动找他，他更不敢去打扰，一来他自己最近也忙，二来对方毕竟有家室，他不敢保证自己的举动会不会讨人嫌，只敢在朋友圈点一两个赞，也不评论。说好的加班夜宵也只再去过一次，没有去得很频繁，既然不想打扰对方，就别把人家好意当成理所当然了。

周五晚上秦子墨照常加班到晚上十点，拖着身体下班，胃和心都有点想念靖佩瑶，站在车站犹豫了好久，还是慢慢踱到那个路口，先悄悄探头看一看——灯亮着，人还在店里。他掏出手机找到靖佩瑶，发消息过去问：

【瑶哥，我还在加班TuT，等下能去你那边吗？】

他倚靠在路牌杆上，等到了靖佩瑶的回复：

【还在店里，你下班了就过来吧。】

秦子墨心里美滋滋，站在路口玩了十五分钟手机，才整理一下衣服假装是刚下班从公司过来。

他还没推门就听见笑声，心生疑惑，像平时一样把门打开一条缝探头进来，在门上敲了敲：“瑶哥？”

店里不止靖佩瑶一个人，还有另一个人，像是靖佩瑶的朋友，两人正在聊天。靖佩瑶见秦子墨来了，对他说：“坐会儿，我把东西盛出来。”说完就进后厨去了，留秦子墨和他朋友面面相觑。

那是个英俊青年，浅发显得肤色更白，身材很好。帅哥总是和帅哥玩在一起啊，秦子墨心想。帅哥看起来不怕生，招呼他来自己对面坐，秦子墨就乖乖坐下来，帅哥给他倒杯水，他忙不迭说谢谢。帅哥又笑眯眯问他叫什么，他报了自己名字。

“我也姓秦啊，我叫秦奋，诶，你哪里人？”

秦子墨说完，秦奋又哇一声，原来老家离得近，两人很有缘分。

“奋哥是瑶哥朋友吗？”秦子墨问。

秦奋听了摇摇头，说：“不止是朋友，你再加两个字。”

秦子墨啊了一声，猜了好些都不对，脑子里甚至浮现了类似利益朋友这种成人词汇，猜不出到底是什么。

秦奋神秘兮兮叫他凑过去，轻声说：“是狐朋狗友。”

秦子墨听了这个答案，一时不知道怎么反驳，秦奋只说加两个字，没说不能在中间加，他想了这么多乱七八糟的答案，结果并不难，有损他智慧担当的形象。

“你刚下班啊，做什么的这么辛苦？”秦奋问他。

秦子墨报了自己那栋写字楼和996的上班制，秦奋了然点点头，说：“我懂你，我刚毕业那几年都是做投行的，每天就在天桥上面走来走去，青春都没了。你现在做得开心吗？”

秦子墨想了想：“累是累了一点，但还是做得挺开心的啦，我还年轻嘛。”

“喜欢就还好，不然太折磨人了。”秦奋说话有些分不清r和l，怪可爱的，秦子墨想。

“奋哥又在教唆大好青年创业了。”靖佩瑶从后厨出来正好听见他们聊工作，就打趣道。他把盘子放在秦子墨面前，给他递勺，今天做的是简单的蛋炒饭。

“穷人没资格创业。”秦子墨扁扁嘴，低头吃饭，又想了想，“夜宵吃炒饭是不是不好消化？”

靖佩瑶觉得好像是这么回事，说：“那下次煮粥，你喜欢什么粥？”

“青菜粥或者皮蛋瘦肉粥就好了！”秦子墨咬着勺子说，其实他最喜欢海鲜粥，但处理海鲜比较麻烦，也不好让靖佩瑶专门跑一趟。

靖佩瑶点点头：“那你下回早点和我说，我准备一下。”

秦子墨低头吃蛋炒饭，靖佩瑶和秦奋又说起话来了，似乎是明晚有什么活动。他们说着说着，秦奋突然转头问秦子墨：“哎，子墨有没有空，明晚要不要来玩？”

“什么？”秦子墨还想把自己当墙板，听见秦奋喊他，还有些懵。

“明晚我们在朋友的酒吧里开单身派对，”秦奋意味深长地看他，“有很多漂亮妹妹来哦。”

秦子墨的第一反应是拒绝，明天下午还要开会，开完肯定要返工修改文件，又不知道修改到几点。但靖佩瑶也看过来，秦子墨心里一动，问他：“瑶哥也去吗？”

“去。”靖佩瑶说。

秦奋还在说明晚的派对，秦子墨塞了口蛋炒饭，思绪不知道飘到哪里去了。单身派对意味着什么大家都懂，靖佩瑶又是什么时候分手的？他第一次来吃夜宵已经是两周前，那天晚上说不定就是分手夜，秦子墨一直胡思乱想，吃完了一碟炒饭。

“子墨去吗？”秦奋似乎要回去了，起身的时候又问秦子墨。

“去！”秦子墨中气十足道，“奋哥等我一下，我也要走了，瑶哥拜拜。”

他捞起包就跟着秦奋一起出门，不忘回头和靖佩瑶道别。

事实上，除去和公司同事聚餐，这还是秦子墨到这个城市以来第一次和朋友去玩。他紧张得很，像小学生明天要去春游一样，一到家就在自己乱糟糟的衣服堆里找明晚要穿的，整整齐齐叠好放进包里，然后紧张地入睡，第二天起了个大早，确认东西都带齐了才出门打卡上班。

他在电梯里碰见了韩沐伯，电梯里就他两人，秦子墨欲言又止，被韩沐伯看出来了。

“干嘛呢，有话就说。”韩沐伯还不了解他，一心虚就到处乱瞟。

“老韩啊不是，伯哥，就是，”秦子墨支支吾吾，“朋友约我晚上去玩。”

“所以？”韩沐伯挑眉。

秦子墨鼓起勇气，说：“靖佩瑶也去！”

韩沐伯来了兴趣：“不错啊，秦子墨，你什么时候和人家勾搭上了？”

“我晚上能不能准时下班呀，开完会就走。”秦子墨问道。秦子墨刚来上班那会儿都是韩沐伯带着给他派活，到点了也不敢走，因为韩沐伯还在他那玻璃屋里干活，每次秦子墨都要过去问还有没有工作要做，下班也下得忐忑不安。后面上道了活儿也多起来，就自动自觉加班，本来也不用韩沐伯再管，但他们手上这个工作还挺重要，谁都想做好，秦子墨一想到自己要去玩就充满罪恶感，只好来请示韩沐伯。

韩沐伯一来先去茶水间冲杯茶，他也跟着去，韩沐伯瞟他一眼，实在没办法：“我要是你，现在我就去开电脑，中午饭都不吃了，把晚上的活儿全都一起干完，然后开开心心下班谈恋爱。”

“耶！谢谢伯哥！”秦子墨蹦蹦跳跳出去了，差点撞到同事。

有了大佬的首肯，秦子墨工作激情高涨，午饭随便点了个外卖，趁着午饭上游戏签个到，每日任务也不做了，一心一意改文件回邮件，开会的时候心不在焉。临近下班秦奋说来接他，他就去洗手间换了衣服戴隐形眼镜，好好打扮了一下才下班，韩沐伯要去楼下便利店买东西，也和他一块儿走。

秦奋的车停在写字楼旁，他正靠着车打电话，看见秦子墨从写字楼里出来，和身边的男性说了什么就往他这儿走。那人远远望了他一眼，秦奋把墨镜往下移，刚看清人长什么样，对方就拐进便利店里去了，留给他一个高挑的背影。

秦子墨坐进车里，秦奋捏捏他的脖子，说：“这样就很帅嘛，干嘛老戴那个眼镜，丑死了。”

“每天都戴太累了。”秦子墨埋怨。

“没有丑男孩，只有懒男孩。”秦奋让他系好安全带，开车上大道，“哎，子墨，刚刚和你一起下来那个是谁？”

“是我的老大，一个工作狂。”秦子墨在照镜子，把头发拨来拨去。

“长得挺帅的，”秦奋说，“你们公司真讲究，招人也要看脸。”

秦子墨玩了一会儿，没按捺住自己的心，悄悄问秦奋：“奋哥，你知道瑶哥是什么时候分手的吗？”

正值红灯，秦奋把车停下，想了想：“我也是前几天聊起来才知道佩瑶被甩了，也不好说甩，就是和平分手。”

“哦……”

“他们刚毕业的时候谈的吧，好像一直就不太合得来，吵得蛮凶的，有次佩瑶大半夜来我家借沙发，把我吓死了。”秦奋说，“现在分手后反而好多了，感情这种事情不好说。”

秦子墨情感经历不多，他望着窗外不断倒退的大楼与树，说不清楚心里是什么感觉。

他们到了之后，秦奋去和熟人打招呼，秦子墨找了点东西填肚子，到处望也没见着靖佩瑶。派对正如秦奋所说漂亮女孩儿有不少，秦子墨长得好看，也招了女孩子过来搭讪，他不敢喝太多酒，就随便聊聊天，明天还有得忙。靖佩瑶过来找他的时候，他在听身边的名校女孩子讲天花乱坠的大学奇遇。

秦子墨朝靖佩瑶招手，靖佩瑶就往他这儿过来。还挺巧，他俩今天都穿了条纹衬衫，靖佩瑶说给他介绍两个朋友，秦子墨跟着他去，到了一个能清晰看见舞台的位置。他那两个朋友都挺有意思，一个叫董岩磊，一个叫娄滋博，娄滋博还在上大学，就是个半大孩子，每天看动画片就能乐好一天，秦子墨仿佛他乡遇故知，顿时也不觉得无聊了。

“这里看起来像超市里家长存放孩子那种儿童角。”董岩磊对靖佩瑶说。

靖佩瑶被朋友叫上去唱歌，秦子墨才从聊天里拔出来。他托着腮看靖佩瑶拿起吉他，一时间觉得这样的场景不像是真实存在的，两个星期前他没奢望能与靖佩瑶说上话，两个星期后他能坐在这儿听靖佩瑶唱歌，上天的确是眷顾他。他觉得自己隐隐约约明白靖佩瑶歌里蕴含的那些东西，不仅仅与爱情有关，但他也怕是自己自作多情，就像写了一道阅读题，原作者出来说其实我根本没这么想一样尴尬。他见过靖佩瑶的温柔，这份温柔或许每人都有一份，但靖佩瑶只对他一个人好，那自己又可能不会这么喜欢他了。秦子墨想得很多，想得很远，想了很多种可能，知道这不仅仅是有与无的问题，也许他们哪天真的能够在一起，待到激情都燃烧殆尽，又要何去何从呢？秦子墨望向靖佩瑶的眼睛，这样一双沉静明亮的眸子后面藏着一刻不停燃烧的恒星，但若有人能够触摸到光芒和热，也会愿意前往的。

 

靖佩瑶从舞台上下来，又被朋友拉着说了好一会儿话，秦奋过来找他才得以抽身。他俩的位置正好能看见董岩磊他们那桌，董岩磊和娄滋博在玩手机，秦子墨已经趴在桌上睡着了。

“要不是因为你，人家早就回家睡觉了，”秦奋摇摇头，“上班是真的累。”

“是啊，加班常态，这儿都瘦得没肉了。”靖佩瑶划了划自己的下颚线。

“条件挺好的，怎么栽你这里了。”秦奋说。

靖佩瑶叹了口气：“我也不懂。”

 

秦子墨被靖佩瑶叫醒，迷迷糊糊跟着人出去，靖佩瑶说送他回家，他报了自己的地址，就开始在心里骂自己没出息，来玩都能睡着。他靠着窗看外边，靖佩瑶车开的很稳，放着柔和的纯音乐，他又闭上了眼睛，想着就再眯一会儿吧。

等秦子墨再次睁开眼睛，已经将近午夜。他花了好一会儿思考自己是谁自己在哪儿，车停在小区外边的便利店前，他揉了揉眼睛，把车窗降下来，闻到空气里有一丝烟味。

“不好意思。”靖佩瑶把烟掐灭，丢进垃圾桶里。

秦子墨犹豫了两秒，说：“这个垃圾桶上没有烟灰缸，把烟头丢进垃圾桶也要罚款的。”

靖佩瑶点头：“没人看见。”

“那个店员不会看见吗？”秦子墨问。

“他在睡觉，里面那个摄像头拍不到这里。”靖佩瑶说，“别举报我，我做小本生意不容易，下次不敢了。”

要不是因为他在里边睡着，靖佩瑶想抽烟也不用这么麻烦，秦子墨有些过意不去，他趴在窗户上到处张望确定没人才放下心来。

靖佩瑶帮他把车门打开：“很晚了，回家去吧。”见他还想说什么，又笑了笑,“什么都等明天再说，我没有双休呢。”

秦子墨这才想起靖佩瑶明天还得开店，连忙让他赶紧回家早点休息，原本想说什么也忘了。他踏着夜色回家，匆匆洗漱就躺上床，听着靖佩瑶晚上唱的歌睡过去。


End file.
